The present invention relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly to a weight bench which provides one-handed operation for the synchronized movement of backrest to seat articulation.
Weightlifters perform various exercises for the purpose of developing particular muscles throughout the body. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights, such as barbells, or with machines. Many weightlifters prefer free weights because free weights permit the lifter to perform the exercises in a natural motion while utilizing pure body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular muscle groups and simulates actual athletic sports motions.
Oftentimes when utilizing free weights in combination with a weight bench, the backrest and the seat of the weight bench are articulated to perform particular exercises. The backrest of a conventional weight bench typically pivots about a single pivot axis adjacent the seat. Such articulation may often result in a relationship between the backrest and seat which may improperly position the weightlifter. Although, the seat in conventional weight benches is oftentimes separately adjustable, the relationship between the backrest and seat are still relatively limited.
Furthermore, conventional weight benches utilize a separate spring loaded lock pin for each of the backrest and the seat. Although effective and of significant strength, conventional weight bench lock pins are typically situated in relatively difficult to access areas on the weight bench. The combination of difficult to access lock pins with the limited adjustability of the backrest relative to the seat may oftentimes result in a less than desirable exercise experience.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a weight bench which provides a more proper relationship between the weight bench backrest and seat with more convenient adjustment thereof.